My All
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Songfic. OneShot. Kyo thinks about Yuki. What he wouldn't do to have it all. Or loose it all. Instead of wondering and losing himself in false hope. YuKyo


My first Fruits Basket fic! Be nice to me…

0000000000000000

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't help it. He was always near him one way or another. Fighting him, mocking him, insulting him but always near him. When he wasn't there he would always wonder where he was. When he left he always wondered where he went. When he slept he always wondered if he dreamt about him. And when he'd look at him he always wondered if he felt the same thing.

Was it wrong to feel this way? Was it abnormal? Why did he feel like this? He didn't want to so why was it happening. And why with him. Of all the people why him. he would've preferred even Ayame over _him_. It made him angry. Feeling that way about him.

Love is confusing, isn't it. Sometimes it curses you to care for the person you thought you hated most in your life. Someone you were supposed to abhor and then suddenly, just like that, you see him in a different light. He knew he found it confusing and embarrassing.

Heating up every time he did something clumsy or say something unintelligent in front of him. Blushing every time he would not insult him for a change. Yearning for his attention when he was ignoring him or trying to at least.

So confusion. So not right.

_I am thinking of you_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight_

_If it's wrong to love you_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right_

Kyo didn't like the way Yuki would look at him when he'd enter the room. He hated the things he said to him. Those hurtful words. He knew those words would never change. His mouth would always mock him, insult him, hurt him. Those eyes would always reject him, glare at him, scream at him. Yet he kept coming back for more. Fighting him just to touch him, lure out an argument just to speak with him, glare back at him just to look at him. Why did it have to be wrong? Why did he _need_ him so?

_Cause I'm drowned in you_

_And I won't pull through_

_Without you by my side_

He would give away everything he had. All that he was, was ever going to become and all he was today to either get rid of the feeling or have Yuki feel the same way. Every time he spotted the Nezumi his heart would flip and sting at the same time. Flip with joy. Sting with pain. Yuki was poisonous, dangerous. It was all too much for him to bare sometimes.

A prince. That's what people call him but Kyo didn't think he was one at all. He was a peasant not a prince. He wasn't someone you had to look up to or wear a crown. He was someone who need to have someone to look up to. And nobody saw that but him. The baka neko. He saw the fact that Yuki needed a hero, a savior, a friend. Someone, anyone who was strong enough to help him bear this heavy burden. Oh, and how Kyo longs to be that savior but he can't no matter how much he wants to be, he can't. For the neko needs a hero himself. Someone who would hold him. Someone who would tell him he wasn't stupid. Someone who would tell him he wasn't ugly. Someone that would never be Yuki.

_I'd give my all_

_To have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life_

_To feel_

_Your body next to mine_

_Cause I can't go on_

_Living in a memory of your song_

_I'd give my all _

_For your love tonight_

Kyo looked at the stars. They seemed to be laughing at him. Everything seemed to mock him. Why? Because of what he couldn't help being? It was so unfair. It was all unfair. Of all the people it was him whom he had fallen in love with!

"Kuso!"

It made him so angry. He just wanted to shout 'I love you, Yuki' at the top of his voice and have said person run to him saying 'I love you too, Kyo'. But it was just a hopeless dream. A hopeless, useless, worthless, selfish dream. Just like him. The thought of him, the neko, being together and in love with, Yuki, the Nezumi. What an ugly image…

_Baby, can you feel me?_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_

_I can see you clearly_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind_

The mocking stars were taunting him so badly, daring him to wish upon them. He did. He wished upon all of them every night, hoping one day one star would smile at him and grant his wish. It was foolish. Yuki and he would never ever be…

_And your just so far_

_Like a distant star_

_I'm wishing on tonight_

My was the world so mean to him? Was he that ugly? That stupid? That worthless? That unwanted? He was, wasn't he?

Kyo jumped of the roof and landed perfectly on his feet. If he was then he would go. He would leave to a place where even someone like him would be wanted. He would be somewhere with no more pain, no more mocking, no more insults and no more Yuki. If only such a wonderful place existed…

_I give my all_

_To have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life_

_To feel_

_Your body next to mine_

_Cause I can't go on_

_Living in a memory of your song_

_I give my all_

_For your love tonight…_

0000000

Be nice and review and I might even make a sequel!


End file.
